Geschichte des Hypertext
Hypertext - Wikiartikel Textnetze Ideengeschichte des Hypertext *''Vannevar Busch'' (1890-1974) *''Ted Nelson'' (1937-) *''Douglas C. Engelbart'' (1925-) *''Tim Berners Lee'' *Bush: 1945 Aufsatz "as we may think" **befasst sich mit dem Problem der immer größer werdenden Wissensmenge **Unmöglichkeit eines wissenschaftlichen Diskurses aufgrund der Flut von Informationen **Memex4: Speichermedium, das Dokumente archivieren und miteinander verknüpfen soll **Ziel: Neuorganisation von dokumentarischem Wissen **Überlieferung nur als Konzept (wurde nie verwirklicht) **These: Lineare Systeme entsprechen nicht der Funktionsweise des menschlichen Denkens *Ted Nelson: 1972 Vortrag: "as we will think" **greift Bushs Gedanken auf und überträgt sie auf den Prozess des "nicht-linearen Schreibens" **alles wird via computergesteuerter Querverweise (Hyperlinks) miteinander verknüpft **führte die Begriffe "Hypertext" und "Hypermedia" ein **Konzipierung eines universalen Wissens- und Informationssystems **Unterteilung in privaten und öffentlichen Bereich **Kritik am Modell des WWW *Engelbart verwirklicht 1975 ein solches System **entwickelte Maus wie Email **Name des Hypertextsystems: "Augment" **primär wissenschaftlichen Betrieben vorbehalten **kollaborative Arbeitsumgebung (Email, elektronische Datenauslieferung, Telekonferenzen) **Verknüpfen von Inhalten durch Kommunikationsmittel *Berners Lee: 1989 Entwicklung des WWW **Hypertexte werden für die breite Masse zugänglich gemacht **zunächst in HTML, das die Möglichkeiten des Hyptertextes stark einschränkt **1998: Einbindung von XML in Web verbessert dies **Erfinder von HTML und WWW **offenes Konzept **Vision vom "Semantic Web" Entlinerarisierung der Schrift *bis zum 7. Jh. scriptua continua *Einführung von Wortabständen im 8. Jh. *anschließend Unterteilung eines Textes in Abschnitte (schneller Überarbeitung, Querverweise, etc.) *12. Jh. Textstrukturierung: verbindliche ordinatio: Überschriften, Fußnoten Farben etc. Was ist Hypertext? *bestimmte Art von Text *Entlinearisierung: **Hypertext ist modularisiert **keine monohierarchische Struktur **Module können in beliebiger Reihenfolge gelesen werden *Synästhetisierung **Hypertext verfügt über eine größere Auswahl an Symbolsystemen (Video, Animation, Musik) *Interaktivität **Der Leser hat die Möglichkeit mit dem Text zu interagieren und somit seine Leseerfahrung zu beeinflussen *Operationalisierung **Vorkenntnisse nötig, um mit einem Hypertext operieren zu können *computerbasiert *hat unendliche viele Verfasser, die unendliche viele Texte hervorbringen, die dann zu einem Hypertext kumulieren *nicht-lineare, nicht-hierarchische und nicht-determinative Struktur des Hypertextes *Hypertext kann auf unterschiedliche Art und Weise betrachtet werden Virtuelle Text-Typen *E-Texte **linear strukturierte, unmodularisierte Texte **nicht für sequenzielle Lektüre aufbereitet **--> digitalisierte Printmedien *Hypertextdokumente - Hypertexte **Summe modularisierter, nicht-hierarchischer, entlinearisierter Texteinheiten **durch Links miteinander verknüpft **"offener" Hypertext: dauernder Fortschritt **"geschlossener" Hypertext: fertig *Hypernetze **verknüpfen Hypertexte und E-Texte miteinander und machen sie für den Leser durchlässig Vorteile und Ziele *benötigte Informationen sind schnell auffindbar *durch den modulartigen Aufbau sind einzelne Textabschnitte auch für sich schlüssig *zusätzliche Informationen in anderen Textmodulen oder Texten sind über Verknüpfungen schnell zu erreichen *Informationen sollen auf neue Weise zugänglich gemacht werden *schneller und direkter Zugriff auf gesuchte Informationen *das Medium Text soll an den menschlichen Verstand, der "sprunghaft" arbeitet, angepasst werden Probleme *Verfasser eines Hypertexts muss darauf achten, dass einzelne Module so unabhängig voneinander wie möglich sind *durch größere Themensprünge in Hypertexten muss der Leser mehrfach andere Wissensbestände aktivieren (danach fällt es schwer, wieder an das ursprüngliche Thema anzuknüpfen) *durch Themensprünge können Begriffe ihre Eindeutigkeit verlieren, wenn sie sich in verschiedenen Textabschnitten auf verschiedene Dinge beziehen Stefan Porombka: Fort und Da und Weg. Dr. Bushs Traum von der Memex *mit Vannevar Bush beginnt die Geschichte des Hypertext *hat in den 30er Jahren am MIT die analog arbeitende Maschine Memex entworfen *1945 Aufsatz: As we may think *Ausgangspunkt für Diskussionen und Entwicklungen im Bereich der Mikrospeicherung und der Computertechnologie *hat als erster das Konzept des Hypertext entwickelt, es jedoch nicht so genannt *das Memex soll das menschliche Denken idealisieren Memex-Entwürfe *Bush widmet sein ganzes Leben dem Memex *1941: Memorandum regarding memex *1945: As we may think *1946: Übernahme von As we may think in Aufsatzsammling Endless Horizons *1959: Manuskript Memex II *1967: Memex Revisited in der Sammlung Science ist not enough *1970: Memex nimmt einen ganzen Abschnitt in Bushs Autobiographie ein *Bush will die ganze Kultur der Menschheit auf einer Speicherkarte sichern --> Verkleinerung und Aufhebung von Distanz *Verhältnis zwischen Text und Leser soll grundsätzlich revolutioniert werden *Bush will das (Un-)Ordnungsprinzip des menschlichen Denkens in seiner Memex nachbilden **"The human mind does not work this way" --> der Mensch denkt nicht geordnet Ein Netz von Dokumenten *"Selection by association" *hierarchische Struktur von Texten soll in eine Netzstruktur verwandelt werden, die nur Querverbindungen kennt --> Verbindungen laufen immer nur quer zu anderen Verbindungen *Memex als gesamtkulturelles Zentralhirn, in dem alles aufgenommen und platziert werden kann *"Das Assoziative gilt als das Ursprüngliche, das Authentische, zu dem man nur zurückkehren kann, wenn man sich von der artifiziellen, kulturell erzwungenen Ordnung der Dinge befreit." (34) *Phantasie: menschliche Kultur unendlich miniaturisieren zu können *das Gehirn soll auf die Maschine projeziert werden und damit das Vergessen und Verdrängen "abgeschafft" werden Bushs Erbe *Bush hat für den Personal Computer (PC) mit der Memex den ersten Entwurf vorgelegt Stefan Porombka: Die vierte Stufe der Evolution. D.C. Engelbarts Hypertextkonzept Von Bush zu Engelbart *Grundlage: Ideen aus As we may think *bei der Durchführung sollte allerdings auf den digitalen Computer zurückgegriffen werden *Ziele: **Berührungsfläche zwischen Mensch und Maschine verbessern, um das Zusammenspiel zu optimieren **menschlichen Intellekt auf maschinelle Weise derart unterstützen und verstärken, dass sich die Menschheit in einer immer bedrohlicheren Welt behaupten kann *1963: Start am Projekt "Augementation Research Center" (to augment = erweitern) *Engelbart entwickelte die Maus, die Fenster- und Mehrfensterpräsentation am Bildschirm, Videokonferenzen, Word-Processing-Programme, Email, Hypertext *die "augmentation of man's intellect" sollte erreicht werden System Engineering/ Social Engineering *Aufhebung der menschlichen Beschränkungen wie Motorik und Sensorik, Gedächtnis und Visualisierungsvermögen durch die verschiedensten Geräte und Techniken *"Diese Augmentationen wirken direkt auf das Vermögen des Menschen zurück, Welt zu erfassen, zu begreifen und zu bearbeiten, und verwandeln ihn damit in eine 'Künstliche Intelligenz' ..." (53) *Technik als Ausdruck der Natur, bei dem der Mensch als Agentur fungiert, über die auf synergetische (zusammenwirken) Weise immer neue Formen entworfen werden *Engelbart begreift die menschliche Natur als synergetisch strukturiertes Regelwerk *nicht nur der Umgang mit Computern, sondern gleich die ganze Gesellschaft soll revolutioniert werden Das Framework als Medium *Entwurf eines General Framework *"Die neuen Technologien sollen bei komplexesten Problemstellungen einsatzfähig sein ..." (57) *danach soll der Nutzer des Framework ein "more general type of problem solver" sein *Für das Ganze sind für Engelbart auch die unzähligen notwendigen Einzelteile von größter Bedeutung: "the whole as a set of interacting elements" *Für Augment wird eine Grundeinteilung entworfen, "mit der die menschlichen Fähigkeiten und Möglichkeiten zu isolieren, neu zusammenzufügen und zu steigern sind" (58) *Der Mensch ist dann das "H-LAM/T-system" (Human using Language, Artifacts, and Methodology, in which he is trained) --> Eindruck eines streng funktionalen Zusammenhangs soll hervorgerufen werden *Wird nur eines der Elemente H, L, A, M oder T gesteigert, kann damit eine Steigerung des Gesamten erzielt werden Arbeit am Text (I): Befreiung *"hypothetical writing machine" für die Arbeit am Text (elektrische High-Speed-Schreibmaschine) *Text soll in Bewegung geraten: "Er soll sich in Einzelteile zerlegen lassen, die man beliebig wieder zusammenfügen kann, um neue synergetische Prozesse zur Steigerung des Gesamtzusammenhangs in Gang zu setzen." (60) *"Jeder Text wird zum Entwurf, den man mit einem Lesestift auseinander nimmt, um seine wichtigsten Teile in einen neueren, aktuelleren Entwurf einzusetzen." (60) (Lesestift berührt Bildschirm --> Touchscreen) *so wird die Schreibarbeit der Komplexität der Gedanken angeglichen Arbeit am Text (II): Kontrolle *bei der Textarbeit sollen die vielen Einzelteile immer wieder in ein geordnetes und ordnendes Ganzes eingebunden werden *Ordnungsprinzipien müssen die gesteigerte Komplexität wieder in den Griff bekommen * --> Hypersymbolisierung *verschiedene Ordnungsprinzipien werden programmiert und überlagert *Erste Idee für das Internet: der Augment-Nutzer, der Knowledge Worker, wird zu einem extern vernetzten Worker, der mit anderen gemeinsam Probleme bearbeiten kann: "digital-packet transportation system"; "... where he transacts his knowledge work literally will not have to be affected by geographical location" Das Werkzeug als Medium - Das Medium als Werkzeug *"Viele kleine aktivierte Teile ergeben das eine große Ganze, mit dem man die Probleme der Moderne lösen kann." (67) *Doppelcharacter des Hypertexts als Werkzeug und als Medium *Medium: Welt stellt sich durch ihre neue Greifbarkeit und Griffigkeit neu und anders dar *Werkzeug: konkrete Problemlösungstrategien werden verfolgt, deren wichtigste ist, die unfassbare Komplexität der Welt griffig zu machen *Hypertext als ein Werkzeug als Medium *die Welt im Ganzen soll verändert werden, indem es sie auf der Bahn des Fortschritts ein Stück weiter dem Ziel entgegen bringt Stefan Porombka: Alles ist mit allem verknüpft: Ted Nelsons Hypertext-Universum *Nelson will ein System entwickeln, das mit der einfachsten Bedienungssprache kreatives Arbeiten unterstützt und sich acuh und vor allem den Argumentationswegen und Gedankengängen von Philosophen und Schriftstellern anzuschmiegen vermag *Nelsons Idee 1973: das'' Xanadu''-Projekt *mit Xanadu soll eine ganz neue Welt enstehen, "ein Universum von Dokumenten, ein durch und druch parametrisiertes 'Docuverse', in dem kein Begehren unerfüllt bleibt. Xanadu ist der Titel 'for a worldwide network, intended to serve hundreds of millions of users simultaneously from the corpus of the world's stored writings, graphics an data.' " (70) *Hypertext (1965): "Ein im Computer abgespeicherter Text, der aus nicht-linear miteinander verknüpften Textteilen besteht, die getrennt voneinander bearbeitet werden können." (71) *durch Textverknüpfung soll ein neuer Lebensstil in einer Zukunft entstehen, deren Struktur und Name von einer Software hergeleitet wird *Nelson zielt mit dem Hypertext aufs Eigentliche und Wahrhaftige *Hypertext repräsentiert für ihn "the true structures of things", da er den Aufbau natürlicher Körper imitiert: " Your body is not sequentially interconnected, but neither is everything connected to everything else." (72) *Echte Literatur: "ein System untereinander verbundener Schriften, die wiederum ein System verknüpfter Ideen darstellen, die ebenfalls je für sich durch Verknüpfung zustande gekommen sind." (73) *Der Hypertext als etwas unendliches, da er (theoretisch) unendlich erweiterbar ist *Xanadu als ewige Aufbewahrung und Schutz vor der Zerstörung der Welt *"in Xanadu ist die grenzenlose Freiheit ausgerufen" (83) *1974: Nelsons Buch Computer Lib/Dream Machines soll dem Computer weltpolitische Perspektiven eröffnet haben und alle Macht in die Hände der Computernutzer legen wollen *"Der Personal Computer ist die Maschine, mit der die Freiheit von der Trust-Ideologie erzwungen werden kann, und Hypertext ist die Software, mit der die Gedankenfreiheit durch die freie Abbildung der Gedanken errungen wird." (86) *IBMs Verzicht, PCs zu entwickeln, nutzt Nelson für seine Sache und propagiert den ''Personal Computer ''als das Tor zur Freiheit und den Hypertext als dafür notwendige Software Jay D. Bolter: Das Internet in der Geschichte der Technologien des Schreibens *Computer und Internet als neue Technologie des Schreibens *"In der älteren und neueren Geschichte Europas zählten zu diesen Technologien die Papyrusrolle der Antike, der Kodex der Spätantik und des Mittelalters und das gedruckte Buch von der Renaissance bis heute." (37) *dazu gab es untergeordnete Technologien wie die Wachs- und Steintafel der antiken Welt und "alles vom Manuskript über die ersten Holztafeldrucke zu Schreibmaschinen und Diktiergeräten während der Jahrhunderte des Buchdrucks" (37) *Inwieweit führt die neue Art des Schreibens ältere Formen weiter? *Technologien des Schreibens waren bedeutsam für die abendländischen Ideen des Wissens und der Subjektivität Technologische Bedingungen und elektronisches Schreiben *elektronische Kommunikation stellt die Ursach dar und der kulturelle Wandel die Wirkung *bestimmt die Kultur die Technologie? Oder umgekehrt? *Wissenschaft und Technologie stellen mehr oder weniger gänzlich soziale Konstrukte dar *These der gesellschaftlichen Konstruktion: Technologien des elektronischen Schreibens sind nur aufgetaucht, um die ihnen inhärenten Qualitäten wie Interaktivität, Flexibilität und Instabilität auszubilden *Argument: "Obwohl die Computertechnologie die Kultur nicht absolut determiniert, macht sie gewisse Weisen des Schreibens doch einfacher als andere." (39) *der elektronische Text lann die Flexibilität und Interaktivität unserer Kultur hervorheben oder abschwächen *Verdient die Autorenschaft im Internet den gleichen Schutz wie im Druck? *Hypertext scheint für lineare Argumentationen nicht geschaffen zu sein *Hypertext als geeignetes Medium, ein Argument als eine Folge von Bedingungen und möglichen Konsequenze darzustellen *Rhetorik des Internet? **Bedarf nach einer praktischen Rhetorik im Sinne einer Reihe von Konventionen für reich verlinkte WWW-Sites und andere Formen der Internetkommunikation **analytische Rhetorik, vokabluar sowie disziplinärer Kontext, innerhalb dessen sich die kulturelle Signifikanz des Internet erläutern lässt Hypertextualität und das Internet *Merkmal des elektronischen Schreibens im Internet ist die Hypertextualität: Fähigkeit, einzelne Elemente in arbiträren Strukturen miteinander zu verbinden, sie zu verlinken und den Leser leich von einem zum anderen Element zu führen *je mehr Autoren beginnen, Dokumente für das WWW herzustellen, desto mehr wird von ihnen auch erwartet, hypertextuelle Strukturen zu bedenken und zu produzieren *WWW lässt den Hypertext zu einem zentralen Genre kultureller Kommunikation avancieren *Hypertext als Sammlung miteinander verbundener Elemente *"Hypertexte verändern sich, indem sie auf die Bedürfnisse jedes einzelnen Lesers und jeder neuen Lektüre reagieren." (43) *auch Bilder unterliegen hypertextuellen Kriterien *Vorläufer des elektronischen Hypertextes sind bereits im gedruckten Buch und noch früheren Technologien zu finden *Bestes Beispiel: Enzyklopädie **Ziel: Zusammenführungen --> vereint häufig eine ganze Abfolge signifikanter Texte in sich **Ziel: umfassend sein *Internet als elektronische Verwirklichung des enzyklopädischen Ziels *Rhetorik des Internet ist eine inklusive: "das Netz will alle Texte digitalisiert sehen und sie miteinander verbinden." (45) *technologische Differenz zwischen Druckverfahren und Computer unterscheidet den elektronischen Hypertext von seinen Vorgängern *gedrucktes Buch hat eine vorgegebene Leserichtung: es beginnt auf der ersten Seite und soll dann Seite für Seite, Kapitel für Kapitel durchgearbeitet werden *neue Schreibtechnik wird (derzeit) dazu verwendet, Werke in Umlauf zu bringen, die für die vorangegangene Technik verfasst wurden (Gutenbergs Bücher wurden auch erst Manuskripten so ähnlich wie möglich gestaltet und entwickelten sich erst dann weiter) *"Elektronische Texte im Internet sind derzeit in einer vergleichbaren Übergangsphase und suchen wohl noch nach ihrer endgültigen Erscheinungsform." (47) Autorenschaft und elektronisches Schreiben *Behauptung: Hypertext unterminiert die Autorität des Autors *Internet bestätigt den Zusammenbruch der Kontrolle des Autors (--> jeder kann selbst bestimmen, wie und in welcher Reihenfolge er einen Text liest) *Versuche, Copyright über elektronisches Material zu sichern *Doch wird das Internet oft als neues Medium betrachtet, für das die "alten" Regeln nicht mehr gelten *Idee des Copyright entstand im Zeitalter des Buchdrucks *in der Antike galt es als Kompliment, sich die Worte eines anderen Autors anzueignen *grundlegenden Gesetze zum Urheberrecht wurden im England des 18. Jahrhundert beschlossen *Kann das Urheberrecht im elektronischen Zeitalter überleben? *Urheberrecht und geistiges Eigentum sind immer noch durch ihre Betonung individueller Handlung und Autonomie gekennzeichnet *Autor wird immer unwichtiger (Wer kennt schon die Namen von Regisseuren, Videospiel- oder Softwareentwicklern?) *"Die Produkte sind wichtiger als ihre Autoren, und diese Produkte stellen Resultate einer hochgradig kooperativen Organisation dar." (50) Elektronische Gemeinschaft *"Die elektronische Gemeinschaft und das Internet stellen die individuelle Kreativität des Autors infrage" (50) *"Die Kommunikation im Netzwerk definiert einen neuen sozialen Raum, in dem der Prozess der Fragmentierung manifestiert wird. Das Internet trägt zur Fragmentierung des Individuums auch dadurch bei, dass es einen neuen Begriff von Gemeinschaft zu entwickeln hilft." (50) *Behauptung: Internet bildet virtuelle Gemeinschaft *Internet als neue und ungewöhnliche Gemeinschaftsform *"Allerdings formt das Internet nicht eine Gemeinschaft; es gibt vielmehr so viele Gemeinschaften, wie es Interessen gibt ..." (50) *Ein Anwender kann somit vielen Gemeinschaften angehören *Das Internet gestaltet die Gemeinschaft hypertextuell *"Zeitgenössische Kommunikationstechnologien helfen dabei, die Lokalisierung von Sinn und Bedeutung in unserer Kultur zu bestimmen." (53) Unmittelbarkeit und Vermittlung *Annahme, dass die neuen Medien auch eine neue Ära der Oralität einleiten *Internet basiert derzeit zum großen Teil auf schriftlicher Kommunikation *Attraktivität des WWW erklärt sich nicht nur durch die Hyperlinks, sondern auch durch die Kombinationen von Wörtern und Grafiken *WWW beste Möglichkeit einer Integration der Medien seit dem mittelalterlichen, illustrierten Kodex *Fotographie, Film, Fernsehen und digitales Video werden wegen ihre "Unmittelbarkeit" geschätzt *Verwandlung des Internet in interaktives Fernsehen? (Zuschauer kann am Fernsehen aktiv teilnehmen) *"Die Kultur des Internet wird vom Schwanken zwischen Unmittelbarkeit und Vermittlung, zwischen der augenscheinlichen Einfachheit des digitalisierten Bildes und der Komplexität des Hypertext gekennzeichnet sein." (55) Jay D. Bolter: Sehen und Schreiben (1991) *kein Schriftsystem ist statisch *Textlayout hat sich stets zusammen mit den einzelnen Elementen weiterentwickelt *frühe griechische Schriften waren linear in Konzept und Erscheinungsbild *späte Antike: Interesse an neben den Text gestellten oder in den Textraum integrierten Diagrammen oder Illustrationen *Seitdem: Schriftraum Mischung aus Wort- und Bildelementen *Computer fügt die Fähigkeit der Animation hinzu Mechanische Lettern *frühe gedruckte Bücher wollten Handschriften nachahmen *Gutenberg kopierte die gotischen handschriftlichen Schreibweisen seiner Zeit *Herstellung von Buchstaben aus Bleiguss in einige Jahrzehnte später gewährleistet, dass jeder Buchstabe jeder Schrifttype immer die gleiche Form hat *Mechanisierung vergrößert den Abstand zwischen dem Handwerker und dem gedruckten Endprodukt *"Im 19. Jahrhundert verstärkte die Mechanisierung sich noch mit der Entwicklung dampfgetriebener Druckerpressen udn der Zeilengießmaschine." (184) *führt zu mehr Vielfalt *"Im 16. und 17. Jahrhundert waren die meisten Drucker mit irgendeiner Art von Garamond zufrieden; im späten 19. und im 20. Jahrhundert konnten sie unter hunerten oder tausenden Schnitten wählen." (184) *Druckseite als konservativer Schriftraum *Druck als erstarrtes Medium: Buchstabenformen nahmen zwischen 16. und 18. Jh. gleichförmige Gestalt an und haben sich seitdem nur wenig verändert Elektronische Lettern *Entwicklung im Druckzeitalter tendierte dazu, das visuelle Symbol einfach, schmucklos und mathematisch präzise zu machen *Gegenreaktion im 19. Jh. durch William Morris: gegen Quantität, mehr Qualität! *1891 Gründung der Kelmscott Press *statt industrieller Einfachheit, strebte er nach Ornament und organischer Form --> Rückkehr ins erste Jahrhundert des Druckzeitalters oder in die Zeit der Handschriften *seine Bücher wurden schön, aber exzessiv --> nur aufgrund des technischen Fortschritts konnte Morris auf eine typische viktorianische Weise in die Vergangenheit zurückgehen (obwohl er die Mechanisierung scheinbar ablehnte) *Textverarbeitung als Versuch, den Computer in den dienst der älteren Drucktechnik zu stellen *Textdarstellung und Textverarbeitung ist im ersten Jahrzehnt nostalgisch, weil sie auf die ästhetischen Kriterien der Druckerpresse zurückblickt *elektronisches Medium erlaubt völlige graphische Freiheit --> jedes einzelne Pixel ist kontrollierbar *neue Technologie des Schreibens vermischt die Rollen von Autor und Schriftsetzer, die seit Anbeginn des Druckzeitalters getrennt gewesen waren, da der Computernutzer das Gefühl vermittelt bekommt, "er könne sein eigener Gestalter" sein *der diskrete Charakter der Computergraphik steht in einem Spannungsverhältnis zum fortlaufenden Charakter von Tinte auf Papier, Pergament oder Papyrus *Computer führt einen neuen Grad an mathematischer Exaktheit in die Gestaltung der Lettern selbst ein *Idee geometrisch definierter Lettern ist alt: reicht bis in die Renaissance zurück *statt mit Zirkel und Lineal werden Buchstabenformen nun durch numerische Analyse hergestellt Die elektronische Seite *Druckprozess als Buchstabenverarbeitung *frühere handgeschriebene Seite bot mehr gestalterische Freiheit als die gedruckte *"Rubrik" kommt von Rubrikation: mittelalterliche Technik, einen großen roten Versal an den Textanfang zu stellen *"Bis ins 13. Jh. hatten die Schreiber eine Reihe von visuellen Hinweiszeichen entwickelt, um dem Leser dabei zu helfen, Text einzuordnen und sich darin zurechtzufinden." (188) *im mittelalterlichen Kodex sagten Marginalien dem Leser, wonach er Ausschau halten sollte --> unübersichtlich und verwirrend *dies fiel in Renaissance und später weg *Drucker begannen, die Seiten zu säubern und den ließen den Text den gesamten Schriftraum einnehmen *Anmerkungen rückten an den Fuß der Seite oder ans Ende des Buches *mit der Verbannung der Anmerkungen opferten die Drucker die Unmittelbarkeit der Querverweise *das bestimmende Merkmal der Computertypographie ist das sogenannte "Fenster" *Sicht des Lesers/Schreibers wird auf diesen Raum eingegrenzt *Fenster können nebeneinander oder überlappend angeordnet werden *"Der gesamte elektronische Schreibraum wird zu einem Stapel zweidimensionaler Schreibflächen *Text im Fenster ist nicht fixiert wie auf der Druckseite --> Text und Fenster können sich jederzeit verändern *Im Hypertext nehmen Fenster strukturelle Bedeutung an *"In einem Hypertext gibt es operationale Links zwischen den Einheiten: Text in einem Fenster lässt sich mit Text in einem anderen Fenster verknüpfen." (190) *Grundelement elektronischer Typographie *"In einem konventionell gedruckten Text ... bewegt sich der Blick des Lesers an den Buchstaben entlang ... während Buchstaben und Bilder selbst statisch sind. In einem elektronischen Text sind sowohl das Auge des Lesers als auch die Schriftfläche in Bewegung." (191) *"Elektronische Leser pendeln daher zwischen zwei Lesemodi .... Zu ihrem Lesevorgang gehört das Aktivieren von Zeichen durch Tippen und Bewegen des Cursors und das Erfassen der Symbolbedeutung der Bewegungen, die ihre Eingriffe auslösen." (191) Bilder im Text *Bild mit allen seinen Eigenschaften muss digitalisiert sein --> in Binärcodes umgewandelt *Computer kann Text und Bild nur deshalb so einfach kombinieren, weil beides in demselben Binärcode dargestellt ist. *beim elektronischen Schreiben gehören Bilder und verbaler Text demselben Raum an *einheitlicher Charakter des elektronischen Raums *Entwicklung der phonetischen Schrift schuf Zweiteilung in Bild und phonetisches Zeichen *Hieroglyphen: enges Verhältnis von Bild und Text, da die Hieroglypen kleine Bilder sind *Antike: Schreiben als Mittel, das gesprochene Wort in fixiter Form festzuhalten --> keine Bilder *Mittelalter: Mittelalterliche Manuskripte stellten komplexen Raum aus Worten, Bildern, Illustrationen und Schmuck dar *Illuminierte mittelalterliche Buchstaben fungierten gleichzeitig als Text und Bild *teilweise unmöglich, Buchstaben zu entziffern, da Bilder in die Buchstaben integriert wurden oder umgekehrt *perfekte wechselseitige Durchdringung von Bild- und Wortraum *Drucktechnik bevorzugt strikte Trennung von Schrift- und Bildraum *Ideal des gedruckten Buches: Abfolge von Seiten, die geordneten alphabetischen Text enthalten *"Heute ist es technisch möglich, Bilder und Illustrationen in und um den Text zu stellen, ja sogar den Text überlagern zu lassen." (194) Diagrammatischer Raum *Diagramm als Art Bilderschrift *kodifiziertes Bild, in dem jedes Element einen genau definierten Bezug hat *lange Tradition von abstrakten Diagrammen als Darlegungshilfen *Plato: Liniendiagramm *Mittelalter: Baumdiagramm *"Alle Diagramme in Hand- oder Druckschriften sind natürlich statische Darstellungen, die vom Schreiber und Leser geistig aktiviert werden müssen ..." (194) *elektronische Technologie bietet die Möglichkeit der Animation *Animation enthüllt Hypertextcharakter elektronischen Schreibens --> weit auseinander liegende Elemente lassen sich verknüpfen *Beispiel: Tabellenkalkulation (Excel) *elektronisches Tabellenblatt ist flexibler als eines aus papier *Werte aus Zeilen und Spalten sind miteinander verknüpft *Mächtigkeit der Tabellenkalkulation: Hypertext: "Jede Zelle ist eine Einheit, und die Zellen sidn in einem Netz von Abhängigkeiten miteinander verbunden." (196) Die Nummerierung des Raums *Computer als idealer Raum zum Zeichnen und zur Analyse von Graphen *Aufkommen der kartesischen Geometrie im 17. und 18. Jh. *der kartesische Schriftraum ist nummeriert *in einem kartesischen Graphen haben haben nur die räumlichen Bezüge zwischen den einzelnen Elementen Bedeutung *Elemente = Punkte, deren einziges Charakteristikum ihre Position auf der Ebene ist *wissenschaftliches Diagramm als vollständig systematische Form von Bilderschrift *"Das späte 18. und 19. Jh. erlebte erstmals die systematische Verwendung von Diagrammen zur Darstellung und Analyse von Daten über die Welt." (198) *wissenschaftliche Bilderschrift als Entdeckungsprozess *Autor bestimmt die räumlichen Parameter und überlässt das Schreiben den Instrumenten Graphische Rhetorik *keine absolute Grenze zwischen Diagramm und textlichem Schreiben *Zahlenraum und verbaler Raum in Diagrammen interpretieren einander *"Diagramme sollen in den Text integriert sin, dass der Blick des Lesers leicht vom Wortabsatz zum Diagramm und wieder zurück zu weiteren Worten gleitet." (199)